Wiring Tutorial
Basic information With the Wiring Tool that was introduced with update R33 in August 2016, you can connect activation devices, like: * Switches * Number Pads * Pressure Plates * Sensors to activatable objects and devices, like: * all Doors (like flammable Wood Doors, Stone Doors, Bedrock Doors, Hidden Temple Doors, Haunted Doors and more) * all Lamps (including Haunted Lamps and Blue Holiday Lights) * also the new LED light blocks that can be set to almost any color * Fans (to be used as elevators or for ice "railways") * all Beacons (White Beacon, green Healing Beacon, Yellow Beacon, Red Beacon, Blue Beacon) * Gates of Fences (Wood Gate, Obsidian Gates, Iron Gates, etc.) * Campfires and Fire Pits (beware: open fire can set flammable material on fire and fire can then spread if not deactivated in world settings or claim options) * Corrupt Obelisks (with limited ability to spread Corruption) * Trap Doors (even if they their hotspots are invisible since R36) * Loot Spawners (to be filled with loot by you for other players to receive from spawning loot bags or treasure chests) * Mob Spawners (you can fill the first spawning creature with loot that other players will then obtain, any further mobs will drop nothing) * Block Phasers (that can make blocks appear or disappear) optionally together with operating gates placed in between: * Inverter Gates, * Flip-Flop Gates, * Logic Gates, * Delay Gates, * Number Comparison Gates, to activate the objects listed above; to open and/or close Doors or Gates, to switch on and/or off Lights, Fans or Beacons, spawners and/or block phasers in different ways. With this system you can lock your doors, you can make doors open or lights switch on from a distance or can create fans for elevators or ice railways, can make creatures and treasure chests spawn (that you can fill with objects for other players), and can make blocks appear or disappear like walls of labyrinths or complete buildings. Since R36 you cannot re-wire objects of other players anymore except if you have the according permission rank defined by them. Here's how it works (DIY) Equip your Wiring Tool and use it to point at devices with your cursor. Basic informations will now be displayed on the blue screen hovering above your Wiring Tool on the right side of the screen. Type "n" (as the default key) to check out the advanced options of any objects and devices - a description-window will then open as shown in the screenshots on this page. Type "v" (as the default key) to either show or hide the blue connection lines (like cables) between devices that you will wire up. Type "k" (as the default key) to cut wires / cancel specific connections while pointing at the "hotspots" (small white icons with arrows to indicate either "send" or "receive" contact points). To create a simple connection, let's connect a Door or Lamp to a Switch or to a Pressure Plate. First of all place a door (or lamp) and switch (or pressure plate) into the gameworld. Then equip your Wiring Tool und use it to point at the door/lamp with the cursor. You'll now see a small white icon hovering in front of the door (or lamp) with an arrow pointing downwards - this is the "receive" hotspot (doors, gates, lamps, fans, beacons and LEDs can only be RECEIVERs of signals to be opened/closed or switched on/off). Click on it with the left mouse button. Now you can see a blue line - the wire - leading from the door to your Wiring Tool in hand. Next point the cursor at the Switch (or Pressure Plate) that you have placed. Find the white "send"-hotspot (a small white arrow pointing up from a sphere) and click on it. Done! Now the Switch (or Pressure Plate) is wired to the door (or lamp) and you'll see a blue line (wire) connecting both. Give it a try now: either use that switch (with the right mouse button or "f" as the default key) or step on the pressure plate to see what happens ;) Wiring details and permission-settings Next let's inspect the devices and objects you've wired up a bit closer. Point at the door or lamp while wearing your Wiring Tool and type "n". See the word "input" with the long line of numbers in the "RECEIVES"-array? This tells you which other object or device the current one is connected to. As long as nothing has been connected you'll simply read "Input Event Name" in this array. As soon as you have wired two objects, the word "input" followed by a long number will show up in the "input" array - these numbers are the coordinates (also shown when typing // into the chat - give it a try!) on the current gameworld where the object/gate/device is placed that is connected to the current device as either the sender or receiver of signals. Objects like Doors, Lamps, Beacons, Fans, Gates and LEDs will display only a "RECEIVES"-array. Activation devices (Switches, Pressure Plates and Number Pads) will display only a "SENDS"-array. Gates (Number Comparison Gates, Delay Gates, Flip-Flop Gates, Inverter Gates and Logic Gates) have both types of hotspots and arrays; receiving ones as well as sending ones. You can change the number (coordinates) in the array into any kind of word or code of your choice. Then you can type the same word/code into a device that you want to connect this object/device to. Wireless connection! With this you can wire up any door, lamp etc. to any switch, pressure plate etc. across a whole gameworld from one corner of the map to the opposite (confirmed by tests). Be careful though to use a code/word that cannot be guessed easily, otherwise other players can activate your objects if they should use the same code/word with their activation device/s. You can "uncheck" = disable (or check = enable) the round dot next to "can interact" to "lock" the object so it cannot be opened/closed or switched on/off by directly activating it ("f" or right-click), but only by using a device. Next you can change permission-settings of most items by using the padlock in the top right corner, so that either only you or selected players with an according authorization "rank" can use these items. However this does not really work "intuitively" and might not do what you think it should... Please note that doors can still be opened by everyone even if you set them to "just me", as long as you don't deactivate the button for "can interact" (directly below the code/coordinate array in the "inspection window"). However if you deactivate this button (also possible with lamps, fans, beacons, etc.) then even you yourself cannot manually interact with the now "locked" object anymore! Instead you too will have to use switches, pressure plates and/or number pads to activate that object (to open doors / trap doors, switch on lamps, fans, beacons etc.). For LEDs you can also change their colors by sliding the small pointers. "Auto reset time" is an optional function that will automatically close an opened door/gate or will switch off an activated lamp/device again by itself after the number of seconds that you can define yourself in the small array (like by using the small slider). How to lock doors for example * simply lock your doors by using a Wiring Tool - inspect the door by pointing at it and typing "n", then disable the button "can interact" in the options window. By that the door will be locked (try to open it and you will get the according message). Mind that by doing so, you as well cannot use this door (currently, as of R33 in August 2016) unless you will unlock it with your Wiring Tool. So this Tool will function as a key, but you will have to always carry it with you for that purpose... * please note that Switches can be used by everyone, even visitors, even if you set their permission (padlock symbol) to "just me"! So simply locking your Door (by disabling "can activate") and wiring it to a Switch will not be enough to secure your property. * a better solution would be to wire up Number Pads together with Number Comparison Gates between your door and the Number Pad/s. Place the door, a Number Pad and a Number Comparison Gate. FIRST connect the Number Pad (Hotspot "send") to the Number Comparison Gate (Hotspot "receive"), SECONDLY connect the Number Comparison Gate (Hotspot "send") to the Door (Hotspot "receive"). Type a number of your choice as a code (up to 8 numbers, but no letters nor special characters!) into the right upper array of the Number Comparison Gate ("input 2"). Set this to "value" with the buttons below (not "event"). Then set the Number Pad permission (padlock!) to whatever setting you want other players to need (builders, mods, admins). Also set the door to "can not interact" again - don't forget about this! If you have wired these elements correctly, the correct code will open the door, but any other combination of numbers won't. Check the settings of your Number Pad once again while pointing at it with the Wiring Tool by typing "n". You can see that the Number Pad has an option called "auto reset time" counted in seconds - by selecting any amount of seconds, the door will close by itself again after this time. Tip: while wiring the devices manually makes things work smoothly, but naming the inputs/outputs yourself (use the same word for input of one device and output of another so they will connect automatically) works just as well, and can make complex creations much more managable. * a Pressure Plate provides another fun solution. If you place Pressure Plates on the floor, even if you set their permission (with the padlock) to "just me", everyone - including visitors and Creatures - can activate them by stepping on them. BUT if you place a Pressure Plate sideways into a wall and set it to "just me", it will only be activated by your character walking up to it (get as close as possible). (Except if a bug should mess this up, which occasionally might happen during Early Access...) The benefit it that you won't need any Gates to make this work. Simply connect the Pressure Plate that you have placed sideways (at its Hotspot "send") to the Door (with its Hotspot "receive"). Pressure Plates also have an "auto reset time" function just like Number Pads. In summary by wiring a Pressure Plate that you set into the wall next to your door, you won't have to type any numbers to open the door, you can simply step in front of the Pressure Plate - and after the automatical reset time the door will close by itself behind your player character. Again you can also set permissions for selected players with the according rank * when opening the door from inside and outside with two Switches, you might want to also use an Inverter Gate for one of the Switches so you won't have to activate the Switches twice whenever you enter or leave. * Sensor's can be used to activate devices through walls and with no user interaction, this can be set to activate with either creature presence, player presence, or both allowing for hands-free wiring interactions. Please note that since update R33 2/3 Number Pads and Switches can now be used by every other player, even those set to "visitor" (before that it was possible to define who would be allowed to use the devices by using the padlock symbol). Complicated devices like teleporters or crafting stations cannot be wired yet - however the developers hinted to be working on those and other expansions of the electric system. More Tutorials This video made by Brainsloth from Playful explains the basic functions of the 5 initially implemented gates: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0OSx_npNcQ There's also this written guide made by Playful to help with wiring: http://www.creativersegame.com/help/machines.html And there are some helpful guides made by players too: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=738220514 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/353915953248684988/ This Adventure made by Supadave teaches a lot about basic wiring techniques: http://sharing.creativersegame.com/w?k=3cf9d8cc4ad211e780ed3ac62ab8ce5e (Clicking on "Play" will automatically start the game and the adventure right away) For any specific questions regarding this feature, you can safely rely on the official forums as always: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/ Category:Wiring